warriorsthe_clans_of_hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Almondstar
Almondstar is a blue-gray tabby she-cat with russet stripes and amber yellow eyes. Personality Almondstar is a slightly aggressive cat with a short temper. She is protective of her clan and those in it. She is intelligent and shows others the respect they show her. She is protective of the clan's territory and will not back down from a fight. She isn't afraid of a challenge and can be quick to fight when she thinks something is wrong. She hates liars and isn't against shredding anyone who lies or breaks the warrior code. Even will all her aggression Almondstar is kind to those she cares about and fiercely loyal to her clan. She tries her best to do what is best for them. She is clever and intelligent sometimes managing to rein in her hotheadedness to see reason. When it comes to those around her she tends to put them into categories these being cats she doesn't tolerate/finds annoying who usually get the brunt of her hostility, cats she feels neutral towards who will get a little bit less hostility, and of course cats she likes who will generally get moody responses and rather prickly reactions. She is fiercely loyal and will gladly die for the sake of her loved ones and clan mates. She has a hard time expressing any feelings that isn't anger and can usually be seen smirking or with a hostile scowl. She hates being judged by others for her hostile ways. She really isn't all bad though as if she is with a cat she happens to deem in the likes category they may get a rare moment of seeing her far softer side. She isn't one for physical touch and if one encroaches on her personal space uninvited they will usually get hit with an explosion of her wrath in the form of a deft swipe of her paw or a verbal assault. She is by no means a soft hearted or delicate cat and will be quick to prove that to any who seem to doubt that factor. She hates the fact that her looks may make cats underestimate her and will usually be angered by compliments based on her appearance alone. She doesn't judge others and if one manages to weasel their way into her inner circle they usually gain themselves a loyal friend for life. She isn't the type to mess around and you can bet that any threat she makes is one she will likely follow through with. She is a major flop in the romance compartment as usually that stuff leaves her completely out of commission like full on Almondstar.exe is not working. It's not that she doesn't understand it, it is just that it leaves her completely flabbergasted at the inkling of a thought that a cat would actually think she is worth being interested in. These interaction will leave her a blushing flustered mess as she won't know how to comprehend such things. If she ever develops a crush she would definitely not understand that and would treat that cat probably like she hated them and try and push them and the weird feelings in her chest away. She does however not mind the thought of one day falling in love and having a family as it does still happen to be a notion that appeals to her. She wants to have something like that one day. She just doesn't compute the romantic part. Moodboard Character Link!